


Overflow

by R_Sublett



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Pit
Genre: AU, Smosh Games - Freeform, Smosh Squad - Freeform, onshots, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Sublett/pseuds/R_Sublett
Summary: Hi guys! This is just a collection of oneshots, chapters of fics that didn't make the cut, or even small continuations of fics I've completed. It won't be updated too often but I won't forget about it so don't worry! Enjoy!





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Courtney Miller makes a bet with Olivia Sui, the craziest girl in school, that she can’t cake it one night in the haunted house on Coldwater Canyon Avenue; so of course Olivia has to prove her wrong.

Pairing: Olivia Sui/Courtney Miller  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Swearing, mention of knives, supernatural creature

Olivia slowly unpacked her lunch, she really didn’t feel like eating. The realisation that today was friday, aka the friday on which she would have to fulfill the bet she made with Courtney Miller, was dawning on he and suddenly her lemon chicken soup her mother had packed in her thermos was surprisingly unappetizing. But Olivia still tried to remain calm, she couldn’t just let people know that she was having a minor panic attack because it would leave her reputation in shambles.  
“Oh hey Olivia!” Courtney Miller said with feigned enthusiasm. The blonde was holding her lunch tray and her two friends, Noah Grossman and Keith Leak Jr. were trailing behind her. “Ready for tonight? Or are you really the huge chicken I think you are?” Courtney mocked. Olivia rolled her eyes behind her aviators and adjusted her leather jacket.  
“No Miller, I didn’t pussy out.” Olivia replied flatly. Courtney’s plastered smile grew uncomfortable at Olivia’s choice language but Olivia just used that as leverage, Courtney could act tough all she really wanted but Olivia was the one who was actually tough. “I’m still attending your Satanic ritual as planned.”  
“It’s not a Satanic ritual!” Courtney snapped. Olivia smirked and Courtney tried to recompose herself. She adjusted the lunch tray in her hands a threw her head back which tousled her blonde bob that was full of beachy waves, she was a true Cali native.  
“Fuck off Miller and take your friends with you.” A familiar voice stated. It was Shayne, Olivia’s best friend, and he took his spot at the lunch table next to Olivia. Noah Grossman and Keith Leak looked rather afraid of him whereas Courtney just looked ticked off, but soon the three teens left their spot in front of Olivia and went across the school’s courtyard to find their own place to eat. Shayne took off his leather jacket that was similar to Olivia’s and stuck a toothpick in his mouth to keep his mind off of the urge to smoke a cigarette, Olivia did the same. Being stressed always made her want to smoke a little more than usual.  
Olivia Sui had moved to Los Angeles about three years ago in the spring of ‘75 when she was fifteen years old and a sophmore in highschool. No one really wanted to be her friend, not many white kids wanted to be friends with an Asian girl, but the only person that really talked to her was Shayne Topp because just like her, no one sat with Shayne at lunch. Shayne was known for being a troublemaker and not one of the quirky fun kind. Shayne mouthed off to teachers, read erotic novels, smoked in the school’s bathrooms, and once blew up a trashcan because he could. Teachers blamed it on his lack of a father figure. But when Olivia moved in town he had one last chance at having a friend because no one else wanted to be his already, and thus began their mutual bonding of feeling alone. Since then they were best friends and also the most intimidating kids in school.  
No one fucked with Sui or Topp, they always came as a pair and now that they were seniors their scariness factor was up to a level ten. Now they spent time graffiting the back of the school along with underpasses in the city, read even more graphic and erotic novels, lit up in the back of Shayne’s old Ford pick up, and occasionally blew up a trash can every once and awhile for the feeling of nostalgia. Both always wore ripped 501 Levi’s jeans, leather jackets they found at the thrift store, and heavy metal t-shirts along with either having a toothpick or a cigarette hanging out their mouths.  
Yet there was one person who finally did fuck with them and that was Courtney Miller, one of the most popular girls in school and also the exact opposite of Shayne and Olivia. She was always known for wearing high waisted shorts, flowing white blouses, and was the human embodiment of pastel. Courtney was always followed around by a bookish boy by the name of Noah Grossman who was always carrying a copy of some type of American classic literature book and wore thick rimmed glasses. The other was Keith Leak Jr. who was head of the school’s choir, always had the lead role in the musical, and always wore a wide brimmed hat.  
It was in english class that Courtney called Olivia Sui out. The class was reading “The Great Gatsby” which Shayne complained about the lack of sex and how F. Scott Fitzgerald quoted another one of his books in his epigram and Olivia complained about how the character Daisy had no substance to her whenever she spoke. Courtney then made the remark that Olivia as a person had zero substance to which Olivia replied with saying Courtney was an ‘overzealous attention whore who has everyone so far up her ass they don’t realise how big of a bitch she actually is’ which caused Olivia to be yelled at by the teacher and was soon sent to the principal's office with a smirk on her face and Courtney almost in tears.   
At the end of the day Courtney approached Olivia while she was at her locker talking to Shayne despite Noah and Keith's protests. The Courtney stood beside Olivia with her hands on her hips and confidently told the raven haired girl that she was ‘a no good fearmonger who was faking being the toughest girl in the school when in reality she was a huge chicken’ Olivia laughed at the statement and called Courtney a pussy because she couldn’t say pussy.  
“Well fine, if you think you’re so tough then how about you and everyone else here spend this friday night exploring the abandoned house on Coldwater Canyon Avenue!” Courtney exclaimed. If there was one thing kids at this school feared more than Olivia and Shayne it was the dilapidated house on Coldwater Canyon Avenue that was rumored to be haunted. No one could even walk past the grimy house without feeling something squirm in the pit of their stomach.  
“Fine. Shayne and I will totally spend a night in the squatters house if that means we get to see you and your friends piss your pants if we see the supposed ‘shadow man’ that lives there.” Olivia slammed her locker shut and her and Shayne walked away from the three other teens. Noah and Keith looked at Courtney with wide eyes. Fastworfard to friday and Noah and Keith are still looking at Courtney as if she was crazy.  
“I honest to god hate you, why the fuck did you have to call Olivia out on tuesday? Why couldn’t you just leave her alone like everyone else? Why do you suck?” Keith complained as he sat down next to Noah at a vacant lunch table. Courtney just rolled her eyes.  
“Olivia and Shayne just need to be put in place, our school shouldn’t be overrun by two kids with daddy issues, it’s so stupid that people even think that they’re remotely scary.” Courtney scoffed.  
“Oh really? You don’t think that the two of them are terrifying?” Keith asked.  
“What’s to be afraid of?” Courtney asked as she took a bite out of the hamburger on her tray.  
“Their lack of a will to live.” Noah replied blandly. “Seriously Courtney, that’s why they do what they do like blow up shit and smoke until they can’t breathe anymore, they literally do not care and have nothing to lose. And now because of you we have to go into the haunted house on Coldwater Canyon Avenue and probably have our guts removed from our bodies while we’re still alive.”  
“And because you challenged Olivia to a bet you basically challenged Shayne who is arguably worse than her. He’s a true psychopath and her stupid best friend.” Keith added on.  
“Whatever, their both just losers who have no life and channel their anger into acts of violence and stuff like that, at least that’s what I overheard the teachers saying.” Courtney said with a mouthful of burger.

+++

It was nearing six o’clock in the evening and Shayne and Olivia were at the only diner in town that would let them in. It was owned by the Johnson’s whose son used to attend the high school but had to drop out to help with he diner full time. His name was Wes and he had longer hair that kind of made him look like a rock star and he was also incredibly tall and built which made him look intimidating but in reality he was just a gentle giant. Wes was Olivia and Shayne’s only other friend and they were two of his very friends. Wes ad always been nice to the two rebels and so was his family and their diner was the only restaurant in town that would allow them in, not even then McDonalds.   
“So rumor around town is that the two of you are staying the night in the abandoned house on Coldwater Canyon Avenue.” Wes said as he set two plates of food down in front of Shayne and Olivia. One plate was a huge pulled pork sandwich that was split in half and dripping with barbeque sauce, the other plate was just heaped with fries.  
“Yeah, Miller challenged me to some stupid bet because she thought I was a phony, and she also said Shayne was one too so now we have to prove that we aren’t pussies or whatever so she can get off our case.” Olivia said as she dug into the sandwich. Shayne put ketchup on the fries and started to dig in. “And her stupid friends are also making an appearance.”  
“Listen I’ll show up to anything if I get to see those two nimrods have a fucking heart attack over some bogus ‘shadow man’ that supposedly resides there. The whole thing is bullshit, haunted house and all.” Shayne said smugly. His aviators were pushed up on his head which pushed his messy blond hair back and he was effortlessly slumped in the booth. Olivia looked almost the same only had a little bit of barbeque on the corner of her mouth.  
“Well as long as you two don’t die in the process I don’t care.” Wes said with a laugh. He slung his hand towel over his shoulder and left for the back of the diner.  
“Man, Wesley is so fucking cool.” Shayne said as he started to help Olivia with the sandwich. She nodded in agreement, to hungry to make any words. As both of the teens took a swig out of their coke bottles a group of teenage girls from the highschool walked through the diner doors and headed towards a booth. Olivia and Shayne caught their eyes and lifted their hands to make a small wave and also smirked at the group of girls. The girls just looked away from the two of them, scared to make eye contact with the two of them because of their reputation and because attractive people were always more intimidating. Olivia and Shayne just laughed at their fear.

+++

Olivia and Shayne were waiting for the others to arrive in the 7-Eleven parking lot. Shayne had bought a few packs of Camels which should keep them occupied for the night and maybe Miller and her entourage would want some, no hurt in sharing. They would all be spending the night together anyways. They also bought a few packs of beers and a couple of snacks to keep them occupied. Olivia and Shayne felt pretty prepared and Shayne had brought his switchblade along with his smaller pocket knife for Olivia. Soon after the sun had set the two teens saw Courtney Miller’s Ford Escort pull into the parking lot. Shayne scoffed at the tiny car that made his red Ford pickup look like a monster.  
All the teens hopped out of their respective cars and grabbed their backpacks out of the trunks of their car. The teens all kept silent as they walked the two blocks to the house on Coldwater Canyon Avenue. Noah felt his hands get clammy as the sky got darker and the air colder, Keith felt his dinner churning in his stomach, Courtney started to regret making this bet, and Olivia and Shayne felt a slight urge to smoke a cigarette. They all reached the bleak house that had water ruined shutters and an always open door that lead into the dreary, dark house. Dilapidated chain linked fence that was over six feet tall lined the entire house and a faded sign with the words ‘FORECLOSED’ hung loosely on the wooden paneling of the house. Olivia and Shayne gave each other a look then took a running start towards the fence. The two teens climbed and hopped over the fence with ease and laughed as they reached the other side.  
“You coming Miller? You’re the one who invited us to this crack house in the first place!” Olivia shouted while standing in the overgrown lawn of the house. Courtney rolled her eyes and motioned for her timid friends to join her as she not so gracefully climbed and hopped over the fence. Olivia wore a shit eating grin and motioned for Courtney to lead the way.  
The house on Coldwater Canyon Avenue was not so much a house but instead a very run down, very old, mansion. It wasn’t very wide but incredible tall which made it stick out like a sore thumb compared to all the shorter, more modern houses on the avenue. The tall, dark wood building loomed over everyone and could even make the happiest people feel bad or paranoid, Noah liked to think it was something straight out of a Stephen King novel. Most of the windows were either boarded or barred, there only seemed to be one entrance, and on the windiest days you could heard it groan and shudder as if it was only being held together by a few nails. The legend behind the old house was that an entire family hung themselves in various parts in the house all at the same time because they went insane from being haunted by a demon or ‘shadow man’ as few people in town would like to call it. Supposedly you could sometimes see the shadow man looking outside windows, make its way across the entry way, or that it would pretend to be your own shadow and strike you from behind.  
Olivia and Shayne thought it was bullshit, no way a shadow man could ever exist and those who believed it were probably insane. Noah didn’t really believe in it either he was just scared of someone calling the police on all of them because they were trespassing. Keith really didn’t really believe either ut he was just scared of Shayne and Olivia but mainly Shayne. Courtney on the other hand didn’t really know what to believe, sure a shadowman sounded like crazy talk but at the same time could it be possible? The teens slowly went up the rickety stairs and into the entryway of the house. The floor littered with leaves and a slight draft rustled them through the house.  
“So what’s the plan Miller? What the hell are we doing here?” Olivia asked as she looked around the house. There was still furniture in it, old furniture pieces that consisted of a dusty couch that looked dated along with some side tables. Olivia continued to wander around the downstairs and the house seemed mostly furnished but still very empty, almost sad.  
“Well I mean we can always explore, the bet is that you guys can’t leave.” She replied. The group started looking around with Olivia and eventually started to wander up the stairs.  
“Dude check this out!” Noah shouted from one of the many rooms. The group found him opening a few old cardboard boxes that seemed to have hundreds of old polaroids. Keith looked around the small room that seemed to only be filled with boxes and he started to open a few more.   
“Look at this stuff.” Keith said, he showed the group the boxes that had old clothing in them, canned goods, and many, many photographs. They all started pulling out the old photos and looking at them. Some were of people that they assumed used to live there, some of the house back when it was in its prime, a few of a german shepard that seemed to be a pet, and some of different parts of the interior of the house.  
“Holy shit dude!” Olivia said as she pulled out the polaroid camera that seemed to of taken all the pictures along with a few film cartridges. She loaded the camera and aimed it at Shayne who made a cheesy grin. The camera flashed and the slip of paper slid out the end and Olivia shook it and gave it to her friend. “You look stupid.” She murmured, Shayne laughed and nudged Olivia’s shoulder. Courtney watched the interaction as she shuffled through pictures. Her stomach almost churned which made her confused but then again everything about this situation was confusing.  
Noah looked at a few polaroids that were of the house back when it looked good. It’s original color was a deep blue with red shutters and the interior has lovely wallpaper. He recognised some of the furniture from the living area in the photos and the old windows used to be stained glass in some parts of the house. It would’ve been beautiful if time didn’t kill it, it even used to have a white picket fence instead of a chain linked one. He glanced at all of them until he came across one that was of the doorway that led into the kitchen. In the picture stood a woman in the doorway dressed in clothing for the time period, Noah assumed the late forties early fifties, and she was smiling and holding a birthday cake. He smiled at it and almost set it back down with no hesitation until he glanced at it one more time. There in the back of the photo stood something, something different. Noah tried to brush it off like it was nothing but the harder he looked the worse it got. There was a figure, a shadowy figure that stood behind the woman with what seemed like glowing eyes. Noah blinked hard to try and refocus, his eyes must of been playing tricks on him because there was no way in hell the rumors could be true.   
“Noah are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Keith asked, breaking his friend out of his daydream or more so realization. Noah looked at the picture Keith was holding, one of the dog, which was standing in one of the many bedrooms this house probably had. A child was petting it and on the back wall was a similar figure to the one in Noah’s picture. Courtney saw what they were doing and sifted through the pictures until she found one similar to theirs. The shadowy figure looming in every one.  
“What the hell are you guys doing?” Olivia asked, she set the polaroid camera down and watched as the three friends started opening every box with pictures in them.  
“Here, look!” Courtney showed the raven haired girl the pictures. Noah and Keith continued to look and Olivia rolled her eyes.  
“You guys are idiots, it fucking doctored! This was probably planted here by some other kid.” She suggested.  
“Olivia, these photos are old, look at them! The house is all nice and the figure is in almost all of these! Also they were taken almost twenty years ago so there’s no way they could be doctored!” Olivia rolled her eyes but Shayne took the photo out of Courtney’s hand to get a better look. By this time there was no light coming in from the windows and the teens all had their flashlights out.   
“You people are crazy and this is all some type of joke isn’t it?” Olivia grabbed her backpack and left the room. The group ran after her as she stormed down the stairs and into the living room. “You know what, this is some type of prank pulled by you and your dumbass friends! You’re just a worthles, suck up Miller and nobody actually likes you!” Olivia shouted from the first floor.  
“And you’re the one backing out of this whole thing! You are literally leaving because you saw one thing out of the ordinary, one thing! You actually are just a huge pussy!” Courtney yelled from the top of the stairs. Shayne let out a whistle and Olivia’s brows furrowed.  
“Fuck off Courtney!” Olivia screamed. She turned to walk out of the door and into the night but her plans were ruined when the rickety door slammed shut right in front of her face causing the entire house to shake.   
The group at the top of the stairs had wide eyes and Olivia was left speechless. There, right in front of her on the door was a shadow that wasn’t hers and had dim, red eyes that looked like you could fall into them. Olivia took a step back and heard the faint cracking of leaves underneath her feet. The shadow was tall and skinny, dark and inky, just like in the pictures. A low hum or murmur was heard echoing throughout the house as the figure stared right back at Olivia.   
Olivia turned around and bolted up the stairs and a chorus of shouts and yelps were heard from everyone else. They all shuffled into the room at the top of the stairs, flashlights shining everywhere and panting heard from everyone.  
“No, no this isn’t possible.” Olivia whispered to herself. She looked at Shayne who looked just as confused and then back at Courtney and the boys who looked like they were going to cry. “What the fuck what the fuck?” she exclaimed.   
“We need to get out of here and never come back.” Noah said.  
“Agreed” Shayne responded.   
“There’s only one exit.” Keith said painfully. Everyone looked at him with scared expressions that were also pissed off expressions. “Sorry.” Keith responded. Everyone took a deep breath and Olivia and Shayne took out their knives which caused some alarm with the other teens.  
“Alright, on the count of three, we run down these stairs and get the hell out of here and go back to the 7-Eleven without looking back.” Olivia said, everyone nodded.   
“One” Shayne gripped his knife a little tighter.  
“Two” Noah and Keith adjusted their backpacks.  
“Three” Olivia looked at Courtney and Courtney back at her and the blonde opened up the door and the teens rushed down the stairs in a blaze of screaming glory. The low murmur of the shadow man hummed loudly throughout the house and louder as they reached the door.  
Shayne kicked open the door and the all stumbled down the steps. The five all ran down the street with panting breaths and their lungs screamed for help as their stomachs flipped. They rushed into the 7-Eleven parking lot that was completely barron and all gasped for air beside Shayne’s truck.  
Olivia looked at Courtney who was beside her and started to break out into breathy laughter. Courtney looked back at Olivia and joined her in her laughing fit. The girls were almost kneeling on the ground because they were laughing so hard.  
“You’re crazy Miller, fucking insane.” Olivia said as her laughter died down. She took out a cigarette and lit one up. Courtney took it out of Olivia’s hand and took a long drag from it which caused Olivia to raise her eyebrows.  
“And you’re not a pussy Sui, not at all.” Courtney replied. The girls smiled at each other in the 7-Eleven parking lot late that night, and at school they started to do the same.


End file.
